Anyanka's Diatribe
by MrBillyD
Summary: A demon citizen expresses her political concerns. This story contains political comments, that some people might consider extreme, including another JFK Assassination Conspiracy Theory. Everybody has one.


Anyanka's Diatribe

A demon citizen expresses her political concerns.

This story contains political comments, that some people might consider extreme, including another JFK Assassination Conspiracy Theory. (Everybody Has One.)

I do not own the character Anyanka. She belongs to the Producers of the TV Series "Buffy: the Vampire Slayer." I also do not own the fictional Wolfram & Hart Corporation, which also belongs to the same Producers.

Anyanka's Diatribe

By MrBillyD

The following article first appeared in the magazine Undead Living, which is published by the vampire owned and operated Wolfram & Hart Corporation:

Wussyism Must End!

By Anyanka Jenkens

I am a Vengeance Demon who has been living in this Mortal Realm for 1146 years. In that time, I have been the witness to a lot of pain and suffering. I admit that I have been the cause of much of it; but now even I can see that things just aren't the way they should be. As an American citizen I have to express my concerns, in hope that the people, who have the ability, will do something about it.

The basic problem with this Country is that we've been overrun by Wussyism.

To give an example, there's a big Holiday Game coming up. The Warriors versus the Gladiators. According to all the commentators, they're expected to massacre each other. Now guess what? They aren't real warriors or real gladiators. Those are the names of football teams. When they call it a "Massacre" it's just a figure of speech. Nobody is going to die.

What's the point of having a Holiday, if nobody's going to die?

Now I remember back in the Demon Realm, when I attended ole' Beelzebub High. All our team sports were genuine massacres. Then when the game was over, one of the losing team's cheerleaders always got hanged, from the winning team's goal post.

Now I know that's just not going to be happening in this Realm, where mortals who die remain in that condition permanently; so they're certainly not going to get themselves killed for sport. The problem is that they've become just too wussified, to get themselves killed for anything that really matters either.

It wasn't always that way. As I said, I have been in this Realm for 1146 years, (I have no idea how I managed to blow out all those candles on my last birthday cake.); but I remember when we American's won two World Wars, and we were proud of it! Now we send in American Troops to get the people who knocked down two of our skyscrapers and killed almost 3 thousand of our people, and some of our wussy leaders are ashamed of us for doing so!

This all started when President Kennedy was assassinated by a self proclaimed Marxist, who'd just returned from spending two years in the Soviet Union. His assassination was a message to every Liberal, Socialist, and all kinds of Leftists in the West.

The message was, "Stop opposing Communism, like Kennedy did at the Bay of Pigs, and the Cuban Missile Crisis; or what happened to him might happen to you. Do not speak against us in any way. We are in charge of all Leftists now, so get in line and get on with the Revolution."

The Leftists, Socialists and Liberals all got the message, and were totally wussified by it. Then they did what they were told, and turned against the American people. Instead of blaming the Marxist Oswald for the assassination, they blamed the American People! They said "We all killed him". Then they went on saying "We live in a sick society."

When Martin Luther King was assassinated, that was the prearranged signal for the rioting to begin. When that happened people in the Kremlin were celebrating; because that was their plan and it worked; and their obedient, wussified Leftists, again blamed the American People.

I know what I'm talking about. Remember, I am among the demonic beings. We know things that most mortals do not, and I was told this by a Dark One himself.

Those Leftists went on to lose the Vietnam War, and made sure that this Country would never do anything effective against Communism ever again. They encouraged the social unrest of the 60's and early 70's, encouraged drug abuse, sexual license, pornography, abortion, and all kinds of social deviance, and made a shambles of the American Educational System; just to make sure that this Country would be brought down. All this was done, to keep what happened to JFK, from happening to their own wussy selves.

Now the Cold War is long over, but the anti-American Leftist hate groups are still around, promoting their agendas; saying that expressing "sensitivity"; which is another word for Wussyism, is more important then being honest and truthful.

However, there is hope on the horizon! We now have a lady running for President. When I see her false tears and hear her evil laugh, I recognize one of my own demonic sisters. I wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that she is also among the alumna of Beelzebub High.

While I know that she came out of the Left, she is not owned by them. She won't be taking orders from them. Unlike the Soviet Union, the anti-American Leftist hate groups, are too wussified to assassinate her, for not falling into line.

So I think America will do well, by electing her President.

Of course there is just so much she can do; but who knows? With her in the White House, Wussyism might actually come to an end, and people might start engaging in Holiday Games, that a demon would enjoy watching.


End file.
